Christmas Kisses
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: Because what is Christmas without a little harmless kissing? When the school is snowed in for the holidays, the Anubis kids will have one of the best Christmases of their lives! Three-Shot. Jara. Fabina. Alftricia. Mamber. NOW COMPLETE
1. Christmas Eve Eve Eve

Christmas Kisses

_Christmas Eve Eve Eve, 10:00am_

The announcement had just been said over the microphone, and already the school was buzzing.

There was excited chatter as the students of Egypt Boarding School made their way into the theatre.

"I wonder what this is all about?" Nina, a scholarship student from America, said.

"It's three days until Christmas. Maybe it's something to do with that?" Fabian, a shy and geeky student suggested.

"Yeah. Or maybe Victor's retiring!" Jerome, prankster supreme, joked.

"That'll be the day," Patricia, also known as Trixie, grinned.

"Well, what could it be then?" Mara, a honours student and the group brain asked.

"Maybe it's mince pies!" Mick licked his lips. He was an athletic student, but loved food like it was his girlfriend.

"You're always thinking about food!" Mara scolded. She was his actual girlfriend, and was annoyed by his eating habits. He should be training, not scoffing his face like there was no tomorrow.

"I hope it's something to do with changing the school uniforms," Amber said, "They are so, like, last century!" Amber was a huge fan of clothes, makeup, shoes, and anything pink, fluffy and cute.

"Likely, Amber," Nina rolled her eyes.

"It's possible!"

"Well, I think," Alfie said, "They've discovered life on Mars!" Alfie was a joker, and obsessed with aliens.

"That's a national announcement, not a school one, Alfie," Fabian said.

"Still, what could it be?"

…...

"Students," Eric Sweet, also fondly known as Sweetie to the students, said into a bullhorn "I am sorry to announce that while you have been in school all morning, there has been a terrible snowstorm and I am afraid we are all snowed in to the school. None of you will be able to go home this holidays."

There was a collection on groans from the students.

"But," Mr Sweet continued, "Your housemistresses all managed to brave the storm to grab some clothes for you all to wear, and your toiletries as well. We will set up camp in classrooms until the storm subsides."

It was the teachers that looked disappointed at this announcement, Mrs Andrews especially. She had worked all morning on a French display for her children, and now it was going to be ruined by sleeping children!

"Lessons will continue as normal, and you will all be able to use the school bathrooms for washing."

"Eew," Amber murmured.

"However," Mr Sweet smiled slightly, "There will be a talent competition on Christmas Eve, organized by our very own Mr Winkler. Anyone can enter, just put your name and house on a slip of paper and hand it in to Mr Winkler. That is all." He stepped down from the stage. Immediantely, the students began talking.

"I'm so gonna enter!" Amber squealed, "And I bet Fabian is too, Nina. Maybe he'll sing to you!"

Nina blushed. Her and Fabian had kissed at prom, but weren't official. . . yet. She liked him, of course she did, she was just nervous and hoped he would make the first move, even though she knew he was quite shy.

"Shhhhh! I don't. . . think that'll happen, Amber," Nina said.

"It will. Trust me," Amber nodded wisely.

Meanwhile Mara started chatting to Mick about the show.

"I think I'll enter this year. I've always thought about it, and Christmas is always so magical. What do you think?"

Mick looked distracted.

"Um, yeah, you'll be great babe," he tried to look up Amber's skirt, but failed. He still had a thing for her, even though they'd broken up ages ago. Luckily for him, Mara hadn't seemed to notice. She continued chatting, oblivious to him not listening.

". . . and I thought that we could perform together?"

"What?" Mick almost fell off his chair.

"Only if you want to. . ."

"Erm, I can't babe," Mick tried to find an excuse. He loved Mara, but sometimes she really annoyed him, "I can't sing very good, and I don't want to drag you down."

Jerome couldn't help listening in. He'd fancied Mara for ages, and couldn't resist an opportunity to get closer to her. He tapped Mara on the shoulder.

"I couldn't help hearing that you need help with your talent show performance. I, as an accomplished guitarist, could accompany you," he turned on his megawatt smile.

"Erm, well, I guess. . ." Mara was slightly reluctant. There had been a bit of friction between them last term, and she didn't really want to be alone with him, or else she might start to have a crush on him, like she had sort-of done last year, not that she'd admit it, of course.

"Great. We'll rehearse this evening," Jerome grinned again. He couldn't wait to be alone with Mara!

…...

_There's gotta be more  
>There's gotta be more. . .<em>

Mara stopped when she saw Jerome come into the room.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he grinned, "Is that the song you're gonna sing?"

"I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure. I mean, it makes me sound a bit like a preacher, don't you think?"

"Not really. You sound great, honestly. And I think I know that one," Jerome pulled his guitar out of the case and began to strum. Mara soon began to sing along. When they were done, she hugged him.

"That sounded great! We're definitely doing that! Where did you learn to play so good?"

"Practice," he beamed, "I learned when I was younger, and in the holidays when everyone else was away."

Mara's face softened.

"I didn't know that you never went home for the holidays."

"Well, my parents basically hated me, so I just stayed here. I went home for the first few years, but it was too awkward and it was easier this way. Trudy kept me company," he looked down.

"So it's not weird for you this year," it wasn't a question.

"That's right, but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh, right, sorry," Mara blushed.

"It's cool. So, do you wanna practice again?"

The smile returned to Mara's face.

"Of course! Let's go!"

…...


	2. Christmas Eve Eve

_Christmas Eve Eve, 1:00pm_

Amber sat at a desk, staring hard at a list of her favourite Christmas songs. For a blonde, she was actually quite, well, 'cluey', as she put it, and had been called a genius a few times last term. However, she was having some trouble with her song selection for the talent show. She wanted something meaningful, but something that would also showcase her star talent. She could identify with Sharpay from High School Musical: they were both blonde (even if Sharpay's was a noticeably fake dye job), they both had a expert sense of style, and they both stole the show with their stellar performances.

"What about. . .?" Nina pointed to a song title. She was helping Amber, and it proved more difficult than expected. Amber was a diva, not that anyone noticed.

"No. Doesn't showcase my talent well enough," Amber picked up her pen (one of those that was shaped like lipstick, of course) and crossed it out defiantly.

"Fine," Nina mumbled. They looked at the list for a few more minutes before Amber squealed happily.

"That's it! That's the one!" she put a big ring around it on the sheet, "I've found my star performance!"

…...

Patricia, even though she acted like she couldn't care less, still planned on entering the talent show (which was more of a singing show to be honest). However, like Amber, she was having a hard time picking a song.

"It's so hard," she moaned at Alfie, who had agreed to help her.

"Stop moaning Trixie," Alfie said. An hour with Patricia and her moaning had even sucked the life out of him, even though he still fancied her a little bit, "What about this one?"

"Um, I guess it would be okay. . ." Patricia said slowly.

"If you don't like it. . ."

"No, it's fine. Yeah, I'll sing that," she folded her tight-clad legs up to her chest, "So, what are you doing for the talent show?"

"I was thinking about doing a magic act with Jerome, but he's gone off with Mara," Alfie sighed.

"You can perform with me?" Patricia suggested.

"I can't sing to save my life," Alfie grinned.

"C'mon, show me!" Patricia bugged him for at least five more minutes before he gave in.

"Fine!" Alfie took a deep breath and began singing.

_Greeting cards have all been sent  
>The Christmas rush is through<br>But I still have one wish to make  
>A special one for you <em>

He had a deep, husky voice that was quite pleasant to listen to. Patricia swayed to the music. __

_Merry Christmas darling  
>We're apart that's true<br>But I can dream and in my dreams  
>I'm Christmas-ing with you <em>

Alfie stood up. They were in the janitors closet, and the sound bounced off of the walls of the tiny room.__

_Holidays are joyful  
>There's always something new<br>But every day's a holiday  
>When I'm near to you<br>The lights on my tree  
>I wish you could see<br>I wish it every day  
>Logs on the fire<br>Fill me with desire  
>To see you and to say <em>

Patricia joined in singing. Her voice was quite high and sweet, but with a slight edge.__

_That I wish you Merry Christmas  
>Happy New Year, too<br>I've just one wish  
>On this Christmas Eve<br>I wish I were with you_

Patricia joined him in standing up and they harmonized on the last chorus.

_Logs on the fire  
>Fill me with desire<br>To see you and to say  
>That I wish you Merry Christmas<br>Happy New Year, too  
>I've just one wish<br>On this Christmas Eve  
>I wish I were with you<br>I wish I were with you _

"That was great!" Patricia grinned, "You _have _to perform with me!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"I guess. . ."

Patricia sighed.

"You can dance a little if you want."

"I'm in!"

…...

Fabian sighed, plucking at his guitar.

"Mmmm," he hummed, "Christmas. . . love. . ." he sighed again, "No."

He was trying to write the perfect song to sing to Nina in the talent show.

"C'mon," he hit his head.

There was a slight knock on the door and Mick came in. Fabian quickly hid his notebook.

"Hey, Mick, what's up?"

"Hey man. Just taking a quick break from helping Ambs with her song. What're you doing?"

"Erm. . . trying to come up with the perfect song to sing to Nina," Fabian blushed.

Mick grinned and sat on the bed.

"What have you got so far?"

"Just a few lyrics."

"Sing them."

"What?"

"Sing them. I want to hear them."

Fabian gulped.

"Okay. . . just. . ." he positioned the guitar and began to strum.

_I love the way your eyes gleam_

_Like beautiful pools of browny-bluey-green_

_I love your hair in gorgeous waves_

_Like perfect corn made the perfect way_

Mick clapped when Fabian finished.

"Good. What else do you like about Nina?"

"Erm. . . her skin. . . her cheeks. . . her lips. . . everything really."

"Then sing about that."  
>"Thanks Mick," Fabian began to sing again, with a whole new inspiration.<p>

…...

Mick walked up to Mara.

"Hey, Mars, wanna go out on a date? Just you, me, and two cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows," Mick licked his lips at the thought of it.

"Oh, sorry, Mick. I can't. I promised Jerome that we'd work on my song," Mara bit her lip.

"Why are you always hanging around with him?" Mick asked angrily.

"Because it's almost Christmas and I want my performance to be special! Don't you want me to do well?"

"I do, babes, but I don't like you hanging around with him."

"What about you and Amber?"

"What about me and Amber?"

"Well, you said you couldn't help me, your GIRLFRIEND, but you're helping Amber, your EX."

"It's different," Mick said, taking a step back from Mara, who'd jumped up.

"How is it? Don't you know how it makes me feel seeing you with her?"

"Don't you know how it makes me feel seeing you with him?"

Mara turned away.

"Mick, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Mick asked.

"This is stupid. I guess we've just. . . grown apart," Mara continues to bite her lip.

"Well, we. . . could be friends, couldn't we?"

"Yeah, friends. That sounds better than us fighting all the time."

Mick enveloped Mara in a hug. After a few second, she pulled away.

"I have to go practise," she said, quite sadly.

"Me too. See you," Mick said.

"Bye."

Mara turned away and walked away from him.

_Please take down the misletoe  
>Cause I don't wanna think about that right now<br>Cause everything I want is miles away  
>In a snow covered little town<br>My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me  
>Season's greetings, hope you're well<br>Well I'm doing alright  
>If you were wondering<br>Lately I can never tell_

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
>But there were Christmases when you were mine<em>

_I've been doing fine without you, really  
>Up until the nights got cold<br>And everybody's here, except you, baby  
>Seems like everyone's got someone to hold<em>

_But for me it's just a lonely time  
>Cause there were Christmases when you were mine<em>

_Merry Christmas everybody  
>That'll have to be something I just say this year<br>I'll bet you got your mom another sweater  
>And were your cousins late again<br>When you were putting up the lights this year  
>Did you notice one less pair of hands<em>

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
>But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight<br>Cause there were Christmases when you were mine  
>You were mine<em>

…...


	3. Christmas EveChristmas Day

_Christmas Eve, 5:43pm_

Christmas Eve. The day of the Talent Show.

Mara sat nervously backstage. She wore a red silky dress, with a rose and a silver Christmas tree in her neatly curled hair. Jerome, spotting that she was alone, walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey."

Mara sighed and looked down.

"Hey."

Jerome smiled slightly.

"You nervous?"

Mara looked up at him with an annoyed look.

"Oh, no, I'm just peachy!" she said sarcastically, "Of course I'm nervous!"

Jerome grinned again and sat down next to her.

"You'll do great. We've got this in the bag!" he put his arm around her and squeezed her slightly.

"Thanks Jerome," Mara smiled at him, "You've been so nice and helpful, especially since the breakup," she hugged him softly. Jerome, looking over her shoulder, grinned and closed his eyes, not wanting the moment to end. Unfortunately for him, it had to.

"Hey," Jerome said as they broke apart, "You know Fabian's up first? He's gonna be sweating so bad!"

Mara laughed.

"We'd better go watch him then. I bet he's serenading Nina!"

"She wishes!"

…...

Fabian waited patiently for his cue to go on stage. His guitar was slung over his shoulder and his hands were nervously tapping at his knee.

"Up first, please welcome, Fabian Rutter!" Mr Sweet announced. Fabian stood up and went on stage.

"Hello, everyone," he said. The hot lights beating down on him made a bead of sweat pop up on his forehead, "I would like to dedicate this song to someone very special." He picked up his guitar and began to strum a somehow familiar, beautiful melody.

_I love the way your eyes gleam_

_Like beautiful pools of browny-bluey-green_

_I love your hair in gorgeous waves_

_Like perfect corn made the perfect way_

_I see you under the mistletoe_

_Should I stay or should I go. . ._

_Christmas is the most wonderful time of year_

_A time for joy and time for cheer_

_Christmas is the time for love_

_So kiss me under_

_The mistletoe_

_Your skin feels just like a cloud_

_Your cheeks are rosy, red and proud_

_I love your lips, the way you stand_

_I'd love to forever hold your hand_

_I see you under the mistletoe_

_Should I stay or should I go. . ._

_Christmas is the most wonderful time of year_

_A time for joy and time for cheer_

_Christmas is the time for love_

_So kiss me under_

_The mistletoe_

_And when the snow is falling hard_

_And we can't go outside_

_You know that I will keep you warm_

_I'll be by your side_

_Christmas is the most wonderful time of year_

_A time for joy and time for cheer_

_Christmas is the time for love_

_So kiss me under_

_The mistletoe_

_Christmas is the most wonderful time of year_

_A time for joy and time for cheer_

_Christmas is the time for love_

_So kiss me under_

_The mistletoe_

_The mistletoe_

As the audience clapped, Nina rushed up on stage and gave Fabian a big hug.

"Thank you so much," she whispered into his ear.

"How did you know it was for you?" Fabian asked.

"You looked at me the whole way through," Nina said.

"I didn't think you'd notice," Fabian blushed hard.

"How could I not notice you?" Nina grinned at him, and, much to Fabian's delight, kissed him there and then. They walked offstage hand in hand, the audience cheering them all the way.

"Well, what a brilliant song!" Mr Sweet said, "And since Nina looks," he coughed, trying to be discreet," busy, we shall move onto our next competitor, Amber Millington!"

Amber took to the stage.

"Hello everybody, I am going to sing one of my favourite Christmas songs for you. Hope you enjoy! Music!"

The music begun to play, and Amber started to sway, before bursting out into a high energy dance routine.

_We met in the winter  
>And we fell in love<em>

_Right by a fire place  
>We shared our first embrace<br>And then inside my heart  
>I felt a fire start<br>It's gonna snow outside  
>The weather will be cold<br>But I'm gonna be warm (ho ho) this winter_

_Each time your lips touch mine  
>They taste like sparkling wine<br>I feel so warm and loved  
>Just cause I love you so<em>

_Its cosy in your arms  
>If you're so happy to hold<br>But I'm gonna be warm (ho ho) this winter_

_Ice skating on a frozen lake  
>Sleigh riding down a mountain slide<br>Roasting popcorn, dancing till the dawn  
>That was how, a new love was born<em>

_It's just like make believe  
>Each night is new years eve<br>Each day is Xmas day  
>You make me feel this way<br>It's gonna snow outside  
>The weather will be cold<br>But I'm gonna be warm (ho ho) this winter_

_You know it's gonna snow outside  
>The weather will be cold<br>But I'm gonna be warm (ho ho) this winter_

_Oh  
>Oh, You'll make me warm this winter<br>Oh baby make me warm (ho ho) this winter_

_Oh  
>Oh, You'll make me warm this winter<br>Oh baby make me warm (ho ho) this winter_

Amber grinned as the crowd applauded.

"Thank you, thank you very much," she stepped off of the stage, careful not to mess up her pink frilly dress.

"You did great!" Mick ran up to her and picked her up in a hug.

"Mick!" Amber laughed, "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem," Mick beamed.

"I really like you, Mick," Amber went as pink as her dress.

"I really like you too, Ambs," Mick smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders, "And you are an amazing singer!"

…...

"Oh my God, oh my God! I'm up next," Mara panicked, pacing back and forth backstage.

"Don't worry, Mars. You'll be the best out of all of them!" Jerome reassured her.

"Thanks, Jerome. You're a true friend," Mara grinned at her, and Jerome looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it when the familiar crackle of the bullhorn indicated that she was needed on stage.

"Good luck Mara," he whispered in her ear, "Not that you'll need it."

…...

Mara picked up the cold microphone.

"Erm, hi, everyone, I'm Mara Jaffray, your student rep, and I'm gonna sing a song, with the help of Jerome Clarke on guitar. So. . . I hope you like it."

She took a deep breath, and from her mouth, flowed one of the most beautiful voices anyone had ever heard.

_People come together now as one  
>Every race and colour<br>We're under one sun_

_Shelter turn your back against the wind.  
>Things'll change you'll turn the page.<br>It's time to begin..._

_Watching people smiling in the rain.  
>We're thankful for the gift of life today<em>

_Another year is coming to an end.  
>Together we will make it through.<br>Just turn to a friend._

_Although despair linger's on  
>Dry your tears. Just keep on...<em>

_We shall overcome  
>Tear it down. Dry your eyes.<br>Build it up and start again.  
>Thy. Will be done.<br>Tear it down. Dry your eyes.  
>Build it up and start again.<em>

_Hope returns and drives away the fear.  
>People laughing, Having Fun. This time of year.<br>The fire burns for those who still believe.  
>That open arms. A warm embrace. Is all that we need.<em>

_We shall overcome  
>Tear it down. Dry your eyes.<br>Build it up and start again.  
>Thy. Will be done.<br>Tear it down. Dry your eyes.  
>Build it up and start again.<em>

_End of the year. Although some.  
>Shed a tear. We'll come away.<br>We'll come away. With new hope.  
>For next year.<em>

_Don't be afraid. Dry your eyes.  
>Turn your hearts around.<br>Sing with me now.  
>Spread the joy. Feel it.<br>All around._

_End of the year. So we sing.  
>In good cheer. This holiday.<br>And come away with new hope.  
>For next year<em>

The audience applauded as Mara bowed, and as soon as she was up, Jerome had wrapped her up in the biggest bear hug that she had ever experienced.

"Jerome. . . can't. . . breathe!" she gasped.

"Sorry Mara, you did so good!" Jerome grinned and gave Mara some air.

"Thank you. It was your luck that made me good!"

"No, it was all you!"

Mr Sweet coughed.

"Erm, this is all very nice, but we really must be getting onto the next competitor."

Mara blushed, "Oh, yes, sorry Mr Sweet." She walked to the side and Jerome helped her off the stage.

"Thank you. Now. . ." he looked at the paper in his hand, "Next up is Nina Martin. I'm assuming she's ready?"

"I am," Nina rushed breathlessly onto the stage. Her hair was a little mussed up under her Santa hat, indicating that she'd been doing something _other _that rehearsing.

"Here is a song that I think sums up what I like about Christmas," she grinned, "Sing my Song for You."

_Didn't know what to get you  
>Ordinary just wouldn't do<br>But I just found that perfect gift for you_

_I hear church bells ringing  
>Carollers are singing<br>Harmony with me now  
>You are looking so lovely<em>

_Even if the lights go out  
>We've got mistletoe<br>And firelight  
>On this cold December night<br>The snow outside  
>Will set the mood<br>As I sing my song …_

_We've got mistletoe (mistletoe)  
>And firelight (and firelight)<br>On this cold December night  
>The snow outside<br>Will set the mood  
>As I sing my song for you...<br>Sing my song  
>Sing my song for you<em>

Fabian rushed onstage and hugged Nina, before they retreated to backstage.

"And now, Patricia Williamson and Alfie Lewis!"

Patricia, dressed in her usual black, and Alfie, dressed in a Santa suit, complete with beard, walked onstage. Patricia took the mic, while Alfie made sure the keyboard was set up.

"Alright, this has all been all cutesy cutesy, but now me and Alfie are gonna switch it up a bit. Feel free to join in if you want. Ready, Alfie?"

Alfie nodded, "Ready Trix. Let's get this started!"

_It came into my dreams last night  
>A great, big man in red and white.<br>He told me that it's gonna be  
>A special year for you and me.<br>Underneath the mistletoe  
>Hold me tight and kiss me slow.<br>The snow is high so come inside  
>I wanna hear you say to me!<em>

_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas.  
>Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.<br>Got my halo on I know what I want  
>It's who I'm with.<br>It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!_

_It doesn't come as a surprise  
>Who's been naughty, who's been nice.<br>There's someone here for everyone  
>Another year has just begun.<br>Silent night, not inside  
>Sleigh bells ring until the light<br>Hearts explode, here we go  
>It's all like they're inside your eyes!<em>

_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas.  
>Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.<br>Got my halo on I know what I want  
>It's who I'm with.<br>It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!_

_Won't you meet me by the tree?  
>Slip away so secretly.<br>Can't you see how this could be?  
>The greatest gift of all!<br>It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas.  
>Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes.<br>Got my halo on I know what I want  
>It's who I'm with.<br>It's an extraordinary merry...  
>very, very, merry, merry Christmas!<br>Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
>Got my halo on I know what I want<br>It's who I'm with.  
>It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!<em>

_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas.  
>It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!<em>

Patricia bowed and Alfie did a funny dance.

"Yeah, whatever, we were good," Patricia dismissed all the clapping with a grin.

Alfie jumped off the stage, followed by Patricia, who chose to take the steps.

"We were awesome!" Alfie hugged her then pulled away nervously.

"No, it's fine, you can hug me," Patricia grinned, "We were AWESOME!"

…...

Nina sat in between Fabian and Amber in the audience as they watched the last act perform. It was a boy and a girl: Talia Adams and Cameron Day. They were singing a song by Coldplay: Christmas Lights.

_Christmas night  
>Another fight<br>Tears we cried, a flood  
>Got all kinds of poison in<br>Of poison in my blood  
>I took my feet to Oxford Street<br>Trying to right a wrong  
>Just walk away, those windows say<br>But I can't believe she's gone_

_When you're still waiting for the snow to fall  
>It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all<em>

_A cup of candles, oh they flicker  
>Oh, they flicker and they float<br>And I'm up here holding onto all those chandeliers of  
>hope<br>Like some drunkard Elvis singing  
>I go singing out of tune<br>Saying how I always loved you, darling  
>And I always will<em>

_Oh when you're still waiting for the snow to fall  
>It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all<br>You're still waiting for the snow to fall  
>It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all<em>

_Those Christmas lights  
>Light up the street<br>Down where the sea and city meet  
>May all your troubles soon be gone<br>Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

_Those Christmas lights  
>Light up the street<br>Maybe they'll bring her back to me  
>Then all my troubles will be gone<br>Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

_Oh Christmas lights  
>Light up the street<br>Light up the fireworks in me  
>May all your troubles soon be gone<br>Those Christmas lights, keep shining on_

Nina's head fell on Fabian's shoulder and she smiled up at him

"Well done Talia and Cameron!" Mr Sweet grinned, "Very well sung, and what a show closer. Now, the judges have reached their verdict. Can I have all the performers onstage please?" Nina and Fabian walked up, hand in hand, followed by Amber, Mara and Jerome, and Patricia and Alfie.

"Very good. Now, in third place, is. . . Fabian Rutter!"

Nina grinned and kissed a shocked Fabian on the cheek.

"Well done!" she whispered in his ear. Fabian went up and received his trophy.

"In second place, is. . . Patricia Williamson and Alfie Lewis!"

They went up and received their trophy as well.

"And, finally, in first place is. . . Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke!"

The crowd clappe dhysterically as they receive their trophy.

"We won!" Mara grinned, "We won Jerome! Thank you!" She hugged him tightly.

As they broke apart, they exchanged one final smile before. . .

Mara leaned in and kissed Jerome hard on the lips.

…...

_Christmas Day, 8:15am_

"It's stopped snowing!" someone cried. Mara grinned, wrapped up in her winter clothes and with Jerome's arm around her in the common room.

"Do you want to go outside?" she asked him.

"You bet!" he grinned, and with a peck on the lips, had disappeared out of the door in an instant. Mara rolled her eyes and followed.

"I think. . ." began Nina, "and I may be wrong, but. . . I think this has been the best Christmas I've ever had."

"You might just be right," Fabian grinned, and, softly kissed her, with mistletoe overhead.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**


End file.
